FIG. 1 shows an air-scenting device 1 of the Prior Art. As shown therein, it comprises a container or bottle 2 made of glass, non-reactive and non-absorbent plastics or metal. Container 2 is filled, at least partially, with a free-to-flow liquid mass 3 of an air-scenting liquid which may be a water-base, oil-base and/or solvent-base liquid. A wick 4 is placed into container 2, usually in a substantially vertical orientation, and is partially immersed into liquid mass 3. Wick 4 is usually guided/surrounded by a guide/spacer 5 through the neck 9 of container 2. An air pressure equalization vent or hole 6 is provided in order to maintain the same air pressure inside of and outside of container 2. A cap 7 is used for covering the top portion of wick 4 and sealing container 2 at sealing closure 8. Upon removing cap 7, the air-scenting liquid, contained within the pores of wick 4, evaporates into the ambient air and scents the ambient air accordingly. Optionally, the top portion of wick 4 may be heated in order to accelerate the rate of evaporation of the air-scenting liquid. Also, optionally, a fan-type air blower is used for the same purpose of increasing the rate of evaporation of the air-scenting liquid.
Because of sealing closure 8, no leakage or spillage occurs while transporting air-scenting device 1 and prior to removing cap 7. On the other hand, some liquid may accumulate in space 10 between cap 7 and wick 4 which might contact the hand of the user of device 1 or drip on the floor upon removing cap 7. Since a majority of air-scenting liquids have skin and/or eye irritating effects, extra care must be exercised by the user of device 1. Also, a dripping/dripped liquid, especially on a tile floor, may present a slipping and falling hazard to persons stepping on it or walking on it.
The air-scenting device of the present invention overcomes the above mentioned drawbacks of prior art air-scenting devices by containing no free-to-flow air-scenting liquid mass. Another drawback of the prior art air-scenting devices, which are designed to operate similarly, is that they can perform only in a substantially vertical orientation with the free-to-flow air-scenting liquid mass at the bottom of container 4. Also, when turned upside down, device 1 tends to drip liquid 3, through vent 6, when the ambient temperature rises. The air-scenting device of the present invention overcomes these drawbacks and does not drip or leak any air-scenting liquid regardless of its orientation relative to the direction of the gravitational acceleration force.
FIG. 2 shows another air-scenting device 20 of the prior art. As shown therein, it comprises an initially sealed container 21 having a container lid 22 and a thin pierceable (i.e., may be pierced) membrane 23. Container 21 contains free-to-flow air-scenting liquid mass 24. As shown in FIG. 2, an air gap 21a exists between the planar top surface of liquid mass 24 and lid 22. Container 21 is surrounded with a wick 25, usually in the form of a sleeve which may be made of a fibrous material such as paper or a textile material or a sintered plastics particles. As shown in FIG. 2, the assembly of container 21 and wick 25 are placed into external cup 26. Cup 26 has a trough or basin 27 which is impermeable and has a height 29, as shown in FIG. 2, and membrane piercing tip 26a and an aperture zone 28. Upon pushing membrane 23 against tip 26a and thereby piercing membrane 23 liquid 24 flows out of container 21 into basin 27 and rises to level 29a which, by design, is lower than height 29. As a result of liquid 24 flowing out of container 21 into basin 27 the air pressure in air bubble 21a becomes lower than the surrounding atmospheric pressure and flow of liquid 24 stops. As air-scenting liquid gets absorbed by wick 25, it evaporates into the ambient air and scents the surrounding air. Also, as the level of air scenting liquid in basin 27 gets lower, due to continuous wicking and evaporation, a certain low level 29b is reached where, similar to what occurs in a bottle-type water bubbler, an air bubble escapes through punctured membrane 23 into the interior of container 21 in order to re-establish a new pressure equilibrium between the interior of container 21 and the surrounding atmospheric pressure. Similar to device 1, shown in FIG. 1, air scenting may, optionally be accelerated by the use of a fan-type blower.
Some of the drawbacks of air-scenting devices of the type shown in FIG. 2 are that spillage occurs when the device is tilted and therefore, these devices must be kept vertically oriented once membrane 23 is pierced. Also, when the ambient temperature increases, the air pressure in air space 21a increases and additional liquid flows from container 21 into basin 27, overflows beyond level 29, and drips below the entire device. The above description of prior art air-scenting devices is hereby incorporated in this present invention disclosure for the purpose of incorporating portions of it in future Continuation-in-Part patent applications and/or in future amendments of claims.
The air-scenting device of the present invention overcomes all of the above-mentioned drawbacks while providing a long lasting duration of scenting the ambient air at a nearly linear rate of releasing air freshening liquid into the surrounding environment.